Monsters
Monsters are creatures that either originated from humans that consumed demonic blood, children and descendants of Eva, or created by humans and gods. Although many possesses different traits, they all share a common origin. They all have extraordinary abilities and feed off of human History The origin of monsters differs throughout history, however it is potentially claimed that they all originated from their progenitor, Eva, the Mother of all Monsters, 400,000 years when Homo-Erectus developed fire and an age where Eva transmuted many of these developing humans into the first monsters among their own kind, the Alphas. Characteristics Common characteristics of monsters are eye color/dialect changes such as werewolves, vampires, Kitsune, transformation, immortality, and can not be easily killed as an ordinary human would as some require special methods to finish them off. Eva's Descendants There are many monsters that are conformed to be Eva's children as many originated from different sources but nonetheless a majority originated from her. Alphas These class of monsters were the progenitor of their own kind and first children created by Eva. They greatly outclass their own children in every way in terms of strength or ability. Among the hunter community, Alphas are said the be rare that they hardly interact with humans, so they are an unknown, especially since among monster packs, there are those known as an alpha, but merely a Sub-Alpha, acting as a leader among their kind but nonetheless obediently follow the commands of their true progenitor. * Alpha Dragon * Alpha Mongrel * Alpha Phoenix * Alpha Vaewolf * Alpha Vampire * Alpha Werewolf Elite Monsters These monsters are rare just as the Alphas, however the difference is they are monsters that are thought to be nonexistent or never been hunted before because no hunter has ever encountered their kind before. They are stronger than common monsters, so this makes them difficult to hunt. * Dragons * Mongrels * Phoenixes * Vaewolves Common Monsters These monsters are typical creatures hunted worldwide. * Ghouls * Kitsune * Shapeshifters * Skinwalkers * Vampire * Wendigos * Werewolf * Wraiths Becoming a Monster Monsters are born in different varieties of methods. There is an unknown ways a human converts into a monster but this list shows the common ways how they are converted. From Eva As the progenitor of monster kind, Eva converted many humans into all kinds of creatures, including forming the first Alphas. She can do this all in a mere touch. From other Monsters The common method a human turns into a monster is through some sort of infection such as a bite or using their blood, however the common way to reproduce monsters is through sexual reproduction. * By Biting: Monsters such as Werewolves, Skinwalkers, Vaewolves, Mongrels can pass on their curse by biting a human. * By Genetics: Just from means of reproduction can genetics pass onto new generations, however these genes can possible lay dormant for several years until it becomes a dominant gene. * By Ingestion: A significant amount of Vampire's blood taken orally can cause a human to turn into one. * By Transfusion: The introduction and admixture of vampire blood with human blood can cause conversion. Powers and Abilities Monsters possess enhanced physical condition to overpower humans and kill them. While not the strongest supernatural creatures in existence, they are still powerful than the human race and can stand up to demons or lesser entities. * Claws: All monsters naturally are in possession of razor sharp claws. * Fangs: Many monsters such as werewolves or vampires possess fangs that allow them to tear human flesh or for other purposes. Vampires use them to suck blood. * Immortality: Many monsters seem to live on forever and don't appear to age due of aging slower than humans and thanks to their regeneration powers to sustain their bodies. The Alphas are over 100,000 years old, probably even more. * Non-human Eyes: Different monster's species can be identified by their change of eye color or into something that is strange or unusual. Some require certain conditions to see these eye changes. * Shape-Shifting: Some monsters can alter their appearances such as werewolves turning into full wolves or dragons turning into their dragon form. Some have limitation of being able to transform from their human form as they can only change their faces or certain limbs. Changing into their true visage bolsters all of their abilities as their might and size helps them overcome certain individuals they normally wouldn't be able to overcome in their human visage. * Super Strength: Monsters possess enhance physical condition to overpower human beings, even those twice their size as they can tear human limbs with relatively ease. Weaknesses Not every monster share a universal weaknesses (Except towards Higher Beings), that applies to them, but nonetheless with the right certain vulnerability, they still can be killed. * Angels: As a race of powerful celestial entities that can easily kill demons and humans, angels can kill monsters with relatively ease. * Demons: While common demons can overpower typical monsters, the Elite class can manage to defeat demons, however high tier demons such as Lilith, Princes of Hell, or Knights of Hell could easily kill many of them. * Higher Beings: Ancient and immensely powerful entities that predate even the universe can easily annihilate all monster kind. * Magic: Certain forms of spells can prove useful to harm or kill monsters, as magic can kill them not much difficulty like humans, however dragons have proven to be immune to magical properties. * Mortality: Even though monsters aren't technically humans anymore, nonetheless they are not immune to extreme excessive damage that can kill humans such as suffocation, blood loss, decapitation, fire, heart extraction, etc. * Physical Trauma: Minor injuries such as gunshot wounds, stab wounds, broken bones can cause monsters pain and slow them down, needing to to recover. While they possess incredible regeneration abilities, anything serious such as blood loss, neck snap, or slit throat can kill them. Category:Bizarre Omens Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Alive